Cooties
by don't resist
Summary: “C-cooties turn people into… into f-frogs?” A -mini- SasuHina fic. For Mei and Coby.


Cooties  
A -mini- SasuHina Fic

x0x0x0x

"Circle, circle, dot, dot!" girls squealed as they hid behind the benches on the playground. "Now you've got your cootie shot!"

A pink-haired girl placed her hands on her hips and waggled a finger at the dark-haired girl in front of her whose eyes were wide. After all, at the last playground she and her sister went to, there was no such thing as cooties. She had no idea what they were. Her lower lip quivered as the pinkette spoke posthaste.

"You can't touch the boys!" she screeched. "Boys have cooties! Cooties are bad!!" She nodded her head in enunciation.

A blond nodded with her. "Yeah! Cooties are awful! They make people grow warts and turn green!"

"C-cooties turn people into… into f-frogs?" the bluenette whispered.

"Yeah! Huh, Ino! Didn't Tenten get turned into a frog 'cause she kissed that one kid?"

The blond nodded. "Yup. Sakura's right. Tenten's a frog now." She thumbed over her shoulder at the grass where three boys and a girl with buns were playing leapfrog and she looked like she'd been playing in the finger paint with her face. "See."

The shy girl pulled her hands to her face. Sakura and Ino looked at one another and high fived. "So… Let's go play tag!" the pinkette offered, grabbing the shy girl's wrist and dragging her to the monkey bars.

However, once on the structure the blond- and pink-haired girls screamed in unison and took off towards the swings, where a boy sat on, swinging back and forth. The pinkette flipped her shoulder-length hair over her shoulder and batted her lashes. "Hi, Sasuke-kun," she said with a brief wave.

"Shut up, Forehead," Ino stated with the roll of her eyes and waved sweetly at the boy. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," she sighed. "Wanna play with us?" she asked in an attempt to seduce the boy.

However, at the age of eight, and pretty much uninterested in the young girl, he murmured a greeting and looked over their heads. He knew this routine far too well. The banshees would make a new friend, ditch that friend to talk to him, and if he tried to leave, they'd tackle him and try to kiss him. He stared at their new friend, hoping she wouldn't join in.

Instead, the white-eyed girl watched from the top of the play structure. She'd apparently managed to climb on top of the monkey bars, and was then waving her legs back and forth. After a few moments of listening to the girls rant about who was going to end up marrying 'Sasuke-kun' and who was going to be the maid of honor. He sighed and looked at both of them.

"Neither one of you are going to marry me," he stated sourly. "I don't like you." He jumped off the swing and started walking towards the brightly colored playground. He listened to the girls' bickering over whom it was that he'd said he didn't like. He rolled his eyes and hopped up the stairs to the platform by the monkey bars.

The girl looked down at him and placed her hands modestly on the skirt of her dress. "Ano… Konnichiwa," she murmured quiets, on hand creeping to tuck hair behind her ear nervously.

"How did you get up there?" he asked, his hands shoved into his pockets.

She looked around then back down at him. "What do you m-mean?" she asked.

He pointed to the monkey bars. "How did you get up to the top of there?"

"I climbed…?"

Sasuke shrugged, watching as she took her hands from her lap and began to climb back down then jump onto the platform with him, where she smiled sweetly—he noticed her canine was missing. He blushed a bit and glanced away before looked back at her. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he stated proudly.

"I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata," she told him.

"Nice to meet you." He shoved his hand towards her, as he'd seen his parents do so.

She stared at his hand momentarily, wondering if she would get cooties from touching him. After all, isn't that exactly what Ino and Sakura had told her not to do. Her white eyes stared at him and turned, jumping from the platform to the sand. After that, she was gone. He blinked and walked to sit at the edge of the platform.

He wrinkled his nose and stared at the caramel sand, which was soon replaced by pink and blond. He sighed and looked at them both. Instead of looking excited to see him, they looked angry.

"You gave Hinata-chan cooties! You big jerk!"

"Yeah! Now she's going to turn into a frog!"

They stuck their tongues out at him. "You guys are bakas. There's no such thing as cooties."

"Yeah there is!" they cried in unison.

"Iie."

"Then how do you explain that Tenten is a frog?" Ino stated crossly.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder where he spotted the brunette with a young boy tugging on her bus, where they fell into twin tails. He raised a brow, watching as her hand wiped away a bit of the green. "She's not," he said, crossing his arms and legs.

The pair dropped their jaws and looked at one another. With that, they walked away bickering.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Cooties… aren't real?" he heard a quiet voice say.

He cracked an eye and shook his head. "No such thing as cooties."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled gently and held her hand out to him. He smirked a bit and took her hand. With that, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand and bowed from where he sat. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan."

"You too," she whispered with a blush. She turned around and hopped onto the seat beside him on the platform.

0x0x0x0

_Tada! My first official SasuHina one-shot! I hope you enjoy it. And, I hope you review it. Because, I'd like to know what you think of it._

_By the way, cooties really do exist. My sister is a frog._

_This one is sorta-kinda dedicated to Coby-chan and Mei, both of whom read SasuHina.  
It's a thanks to Mei-chan and a 'I -heart- you' to Coby-chan._

_xoxo, Hotari-chan  
P.S  
I don't own any characters from Naruto, nor the anime or manga. However, I do own this idea and have had my cootie shots. -grin- Bring on the boys._


End file.
